Gladiator
by undrappreciatedsib
Summary: Most people think Marv is crazy. He just had the rotten luck of being born in the wrong century. He'd be right at home.....in a Roman arena, taking his sword to other gladiators like him. MarvGoldie NancyHartigan


So I recently saw Sin City again and Dwight's comment about Marv got me thinking. How would it be if it was set in Roman Coliseum times? Therefore, this was born. I'm sorry for the short chapter. They will get longer later on. I don't expect this to exceed five chapters.

Also, so as to get into the feel of Roman times, I've changed the spelling on some of the names. "Nancy" would not have been spelled "N-a-n-c-y" back then so I've changed it to "N-a-n-s-e" which fits in more with the spelling and pronunciation based off the name "Penelope" which was as close to Roman times as I could think of gettting. Even though she's from the Odyssey which is Greek. I have yet to decide on Hartigan's name though.

Sin City Sin City Sin City

Marv sat on his bed. Even with all the wine and alcohol he'd drank that night at the feast, he was still far from being lulled out of control. Far enough away at least, to see the reluctance in the girl's face. No, not girl, definitely not girl. The young woman's face. She couldn't have been more than 20 but was obviously past the awkward early teenage stage. Lean, but still had some curves that could drive men wild. Especially when she danced. In fact, it was because of her skill on the floor that she found herself in this current predicament. Ah well, maybe he could change that. He took another drink.

"Look girly-"

"I'm sorry-"

Awkward silence. Well one thing was going to have to be solved first.

"Now listen, I don't hurt girls. And that involves making them do something they don't want to do." He tilted his head at her as he continued. "Now it's not your fault that our host set us up but it doesn't have to end that way. I am capable of staying on my side of the bed." A small smirk, not a patronizing one like that piece of shit Alexander, but maybe taking it easy would calm her down.

Marv received a small smile in return. His broadened. Maybe this wouldn't be that difficult. "Now what did you want to say?" She stood by the door, not moving except for relaxing a little.

"Thank you for not..." her eyes strayed to the bed he sat on. She didn't need to finish that sentence. "I have never been in this situation before." She shrugged her shoulders with an almost apologetic smile. "And there's-"

"Someone else?" Of course there was. There had to be. With a body like that and a smile that innocent. It would've been odd if there wasn't someone else she wanted to be touched by. Marv did feel a twinge of disappointment. His looks hadn't gotten many willing girls that were thrown to him even if he was a good gladiator. A damn good gladiator. In a few days he'd be fighting again, just give some time to heal some wounds he could barely feel anymore.

He drained his cup and gestured to the other half of the bed. "You're welcome to it. I doubt the floor is much comfortable and it wouldn't be right to have you sleep on stone while there's enough space here." He blew out the candles.

She stood there for a while, thinking. Maybe about her man, maybe about Marv himself, and maybe about the risks of getting under the covers. Eventually, she settled for the recliner. Ah, he'd forgotten all about that. He still had to get used to the upgrade from killing those three other fighters. But the recliner didn't have a blanket.

Getting up he reached under his bed and pulled out another blanket, this one from somewhere in the East. It had been part of a prize package from killing the second lion. Fighting in the Coliseum wasn't bad, hell it was pretty good. It was the only time Marv didn't feel out of place or useless. He unfolded it and stepped towards her across the room. Even in the darkness, Marv could see her stiffen up.

"Easy now, it gets cold." He lay it on top of her, making sure she was completely covered. Only then did he go back to his bed. He had just started falling asleep when a tentative voice crept into his ear.

"Thank you, Marvus."

"Just call me 'Marv'. Never did like the name 'Marvus'."

"Thank you, Marv. I'm Nanse."

"Goodnight, Nanse."

Sin City Sin City Sin City

Well?


End file.
